<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Music Excuse by Zarsky13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409860">The Music Excuse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarsky13/pseuds/Zarsky13'>Zarsky13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarsky13/pseuds/Zarsky13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Tsukishima end up sharing headphones on the bus. It's adorable, and Sugawara and Yamaguchi ship it. <br/>Fluffy one-shot! It may become an actual story at some point, but for now its just fluffiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Music Excuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time writing fanfiction for this fandom and actually deciding to publish it! I would love input about it, as long as its constructive. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus was abuzz with excitement. The Karasuno crows huddled together in their seats, chattering about their upcoming practice camp with Aoba Johsai and a new team, Reignen. Everyone was curious about Reignen, as they had just started a volleyball club and no one seemed to know anything about them. Regardless, everything was as it normally was among the crows.</p>
<p>Well, not quite normal. Before they crammed in the bus, Yamaguchi had pulled Kageyama aside and asked to sit with him during this trip. Hinata didn’t think much of it, besides having an idle curiosity as to why. Oh well. He shrugged to himself and turned to Tsukishima (his current seatmate) and opened his mouth to ask</p>
<p>“No, I don’t know why” “And don’t ask me. “</p>
<p>Tsukishima beat him to it.</p>
<p> Hinata whined “No fair, Stingyshima! How can you read my mind?”</p>
<p>“I can’t, idiot, you’re just predictable”</p>
<p>“You always call me an idiot” Hinata pouted, looking the part of the adorable child.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,  I know you mean it affectionately Tsukki”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that”</p>
<p>Hinata just grinned in response knowing that Tsukishima really didn’t mind. All of the first years had grown closer over the year, even if they did argue from time to time (AKA almost constantly). Even Tsukishima was becoming more friendly with his fellow first years. Now, it wasn’t uncommon to see the first years eating lunch together or getting pork buns after practice.</p>
<p>“Alright, everyone sit down and shut up!” That came from Coach Ukai, who was looking to get the bus moving. Didn’t want to be late for their camp after all.</p>
<p>The bus rumbled and lurched forward as everyone settled into their seats. It was going to be a long drive, and almost everyone brought something to pass the time. Tsukishima, unsurprisingly, was already lost in his music with his headphones placed loosely in his ears. Hinata, amazingly, sat quietly for a minute or two looking around the bus and watching his teammates. He twiddled his fingers for a second before turning and poking Tsukishima in the side. The blonde angled his head down curiously at the orange haired boy with a clear question in his eyes.</p>
<p>Tentatively, Hinata asked “Could we, um, share your headphones?”</p>
<p>He sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he continued, “I mean, I wouldn’t be asking if I hadn’t forgot mine and I didn’t really bring anything else to do, which was dumb of me, I know, so I was wondering – ”</p>
<p>“Here.” Tsukishima sighed while holding out an earbud.</p>
<p>“And try breathing between sentences next time, dummy”</p>
<p>“Thank you!! You’re my hero Tsukishima!” Hinata beamed at him and immediately snuggled into Tsukishima’s side. The blonde shifted to accommodate the ball of sunshine now in his side commenting, “It’s not that big a deal”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. You love your music, its personal to you.”</p>
<p>Eye widening slightly, Tsukishima replied “When did you get so insightful?”</p>
<p>Truthfully, Kei was surprised. Hinata was right about his music, it was personal and important to him….</p>
<p>“Tsukki?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” You’ve just been staring”</p>
<p>A slight tint graced Kei’s cheeks as he said, “I’m fine. Just surprised that you can think like that.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I might not be great at school and stuff, but I know my friends!” Hinata pouted with that statement. Tsukishima looked at the orange haired boy, trying not to smile. <em>God, He’s adorable. </em>He turned his head to the side to avoid showing the slight blush on his cheeks at that thought. Kei had to admit, Hinata was growing on him. It was hard not to be fond of the little sunshine, whose enthusiasm was infectious. He certainly was the heart of Karasuno and everyone flied higher because of him.</p>
<p>Kei slowly blinked his eyes to dismiss his reverie about the sunshine boy. He leaned onto the cool window and settled into a comfortable position as Hinata leaned into the blondes side. Both boys closed their eyes as the soft, instrumental music lulled them into a soft daze.</p>
<p>Sugawara smiled fondly as he regarded the first years, who had come so far during the year. Speaking of first years, Yamaguchi and Kageyama were heatedly whispering to each other. Kageyama pointed to Hinata’s bag and Sugawara tuned into their conversation.</p>
<p>“His headphones are right there. What an idiot”</p>
<p>As Kageyama turned to stand, Yamaguchi grabbed his shoulder.</p>
<p>“No! Don’t interrupt them, they’re bonding.”</p>
<p>“Who cares? Hinata is an idiot and I should…</p>
<p>“Do nothing.” Sugawara interjected, smiling, “Let them share, it’s cute”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi had a victorious smile “See? Suga agrees with me.”</p>
<p>“Whatever.” Kageyama slumped in his seat, as Sugawara and Yamaguchi quietly cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>